Eu e você
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Lea e Dianna dão vazão ao amor também através de suas personagens. Essa é uma fic Achele, com momentos Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn veio andando rápido pelo corredor do Colégio McKinley High, atrás de uma morena que ajeitava algumas coisas na mochila.

- Ei, gnomo! – disse, colocando a mão no ombro da menina.

Rachel Berry se virou e olhou para os dois lados.

- É comigo?

- Você está vendo outra pessoa com tamanho de gnomo por aqui?

Rachel empinou o nariz e falou.

- Diga o que você quer!

- Saia de perto do Sam! – disse Quinn com autoridade.

Rachel franziu a testa e sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você ri? – Quinn riu ironicamente - Eu estou falando sério, manhands. O Sam é meu namorado! Você não se atreva a tentar algo, porque esse você não vai levar!

- E o que te faz pensar que eu tenho interesse pelo Sam? – Rachel perguntou.

- Você é ridícula, garota! Você dá todas as dicas!

- Dicas? Que dicas? – perguntou surpresa.

- Você quer exemplos? – perguntou a loira - Então ok. Toda vez que eu e o Sam passamos por você, você fica encarando com interesse. Você tem ido a lugares que nunca freqüentou e onde, coincidentemente, eu estou com Sam. E o pior: ontem você perguntou a ele como está nosso namoro. É! Ele me contou.

- Pois fique sabendo que eu...

- Fique sabendo você! – Quinn interrompeu, colocando um dedo perto do nariz dela – Você ainda não me conhece a fundo, Berry! – disse com raiva – Ano passado eu estava grávida, então você se safou, mas agora nem... – então parou de falar de repente e começou a rir.

- Corta! Dianna, o que houve? – perguntou Brad, que era quem dirigia o episódio.

- É a Lea! Ela... ela está... – e continuou a rir.

Lea olhou para o diretor como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- E você ainda faz essa cara! – disse Dianna, dando um tapa leve no braço da outra.

- Dianna! – censurou o diretor - Ok, vamos repetir!

- Eu não estou entendendo nada e ainda apanho? – perguntou Lea fazendo cara de inocente e rindo com ironia.

- É assim, né? Deixa isso terminar que eu vou te fazer entender direitinho. – sussurrou Dianna.

- Uuuiii. – fez Lea.

- Ok Dianna, do take 2... "ano passado"... Na posição! Ação!

- Ano passado eu estava grávida, então você se safou, mas... ah, para Lea! – exclamou a loira, querendo rir de novo.

- Corta! – gritou Brad e virou para a morena - Lea!

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! – fez-se de desentendida.

- Ela está me chamando de... bem... de outro nome.

- E qual é a graça disso? – perguntou ele - Meninas! – repreendeu – Lea, por favor!

- Ok, ok! – disse Lea - Vamos de novo!

- Atenção Dianna, de novo, na posição! Ação!

- Ano passado eu estava grávida, então você se safou, mas agora nem pense em mexer com meu namorado, senão a verdadeira Quinn Fabray vai se mostrar.

- Humm, Charlie, que tesão... – murmurou Lea para só para a loira ouvir.

- Corta! Ok, ficou bom! Voltaremos depois! – Brad se virou e pegou uns papéis – Peguem aqui as falas da sequência dessa cena. Vamos filmar essas amanhã. Por favor, estejam com tudo decorado e prontas! – entregou a elas os papéis e saiu.

Quando ele se afastou e todos dispersaram, Dianna deu outro tapa leve em Lea.

- Por que toda essa violência, meu amor? – perguntou Lea com um sorriso.

- Como você fica me chamando de Charlie, de gostosa, e isso tudo no meio da cena? Louca!

- Ah, foi só no fim.

- Na-na-na, você ficou sussurrando essas coisas no meio lá.

Lea caiu na gargalhada.

- É, agora é engraçado, não é? – indignou-se Dianna.

- Na hora também foi! – Lea deu outra gargalhada.

Lea tinha uma gargalhada tão gostosa e contagiante que Dianna acabou rindo junto.

- Vê? – disse Lea - Você também achou hilário! E, claro, você estava lá com o jeitão do Charlie, com aquela pose toda machinha. Bem do jeito que eu adoro...

Dianna só balançou a cabeça, rindo.

As duas saíram caminhando para o trailer quando Amber passou por elas.

- Aí hein. Faberry! Uhuu! – exclamou Amber divertida.

- Quê? Faberry? – disseram as duas juntas.

- Vocês ainda não leram as cenas de vocês de amanhã? Dêem uma olhada. – e Amber saiu andando.

Lea e Dianna se olharam e abriram os papéis que tinham em mãos.

Pouco tempo depois...

- O Ryan enlouqueceu? – Lea riu acompanhada da loira.

- Só pode! Olha essa aqui! – disse apontando algo na folha de papel – Será que a Fox não vai cortar isso? Outro casal gay? Não vai ao ar, aposto!

- Ah... pode não ir ao ar..., mas a gente vai filmar! – disse Lea e piscou o olho para Dianna.

- É verdade! – a loira revirou os olhos – Vai ser "interessante". – disse maliciosa.

- Ohhh, mutííííssimo! – ela olhou para Dianna com um brilho diferente no olhar – Que tal a gente repassar esse texto..., assim... no trailer?

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes! – e puxou Lea para dentro do trailer, trancando-o.

Ela então jogou a morena contra a porta e grudou seus lábios no dela. Lea imediatamente escancarou a boca para receber a língua de Dianna. Macia, quente e especialista em levá-la às nuvens.

Enquanto suas línguas se buscavam, Lea tascou a mão na bunda da loira, que ainda usava o uniforme das Cheerios. Dianna gemeu.

- Humm, acho que nós nunca fizemos, enquanto eu usava este uniforme. – ela disse.

- Se a Rachel vai poder se "soltar" com uma cheerio, então eu também posso. – e empurrou Dianna para o pequeno sofá-cama do trailer.

- Se a Naya aparecer? – perguntou Dianna.

- A Naya já foi. Ela só gravou uma cena hoje. – disse enquanto buscava novamente a boca da loira.

- Ahammm ... – Dianna sussurrou dentro da boca de Lea.

Lea desceu para o pescoço de Dianna, dando pequenas mordidas, intercalando com chupões.

- Lea..., eu ainda... ainda... vou g-gravar cenas hoje e...ahhmm... as Cheerios... elas... ficam de r-rabo de cavalo...hummm...

- Tem ... maquiagem... para... isso... e shhhuu, você vai quebrar o clima. – e continuou até deixar uma marca no pescoço dela.

Dianna não fez por menos e também "atacou" o pescoço de Lea com vontade.

- Humm – suspirou Lea quando Dianna enfiou a língua em seu ouvido.

As mãos de Dianna desceram pela cintura da morena, enquanto sua boca buscou um ponto específico do pescoço dela.

- Ahhh, meu amor... – suspirou Lea.

Enquanto a boca de Dianna fazia maravilhas no seu pescoço, Lea novamente desceu a mão e acariciou a bunda da outra, apertando de leve. Então seus dedos puxaram a calcinha de lado para encontrar a intimidade dela, já molhada. Deslizou um dedo para dentro e Dianna estremeceu.

- L-Leeaa...

Ela então colocou um segundo dedo e depois um terceiro. Dianna gritou. Lea então começou um gostoso vai e vem, sentindo Dianna se contorcer por sobre seus dedos, até que sentiu a contração da loira em volta deles, em um orgasmo intenso.

- Meu D-Deus... – exclamou Dianna.

- Eu te amo tanto. – disse-lhe Lea, antes de beijá-la.

- Céus! Lea, vem cá!

Dianna despiu a morena e depois tirou a sua própria roupa. Deitou Lea no sofá e se ajoelhou no chão, ficando próxima ao rosto dela. Começou beijando-a de leve nos lábios, depois rosto, testa e foi rodando o corpo até que ficou atrás da cabeça da noiva. Então se ajoelhou na ponta do sofá, afastou as pernas e inclinou-se, apoiando as mãos na lateral do corpo de Lea. Veio descendo pelo corpo dela, beijando-lhe os seios, a barriga, até chegar onde queria. Assim que encostou sua boca na intimidade da morena, sentiu a língua de Lea em seu clitóris. Dianna fechou os olhos e gemeu. As duas começaram a se lamber e se chupar devagar, sem pressa alguma, dando um prazer absurdo uma a outra. Dianna por cima e Lea por baixo. Então Lea sentiu Dianna penetrar-lhe com os dedos, enquanto a loira permanecia com a língua em seu clitóris. Lea deu um gemido mais alto. Então subiu sua própria língua e enfiou-a no sexo de Dianna. Entrando, saindo e rodopiando, o que fez a loira estremecer e gozar com tudo. Com isso, os dedos de Dianna acabaram por penetrar mais fundo em Lea.

- Ahh, Dii!

- D-Diz que quer mais, minha linda!

- Eu q-quero... mais fundo!

E Dianna a atendeu daquele lado, sentindo Lea lamber todo seu gozo do outro lado. As contrações e os gemidos da morena se intensificaram. Dianna teve a certeza que ela estava chegando ao orgasmo, e deu mais uma ajudinha, voltando a chupar seu clitóris. Lea achou que fosse morrer de prazer, arqueou o corpo e gritou seu nome.

- Diannaaa! – e gozou forte, largando o corpo no sofá, em seguida.

Dianna deu um sorriso e virou o corpo para encontrar os lábios de Lea. Deu-lhe um beijo molhado.

- Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! – dizia ela intercalando com selinhos.

Lea deu um sorriso.

- Eu também! Demais! – segurou o rosto dela e grudaram os lábios, mas acabaram sendo interrompidas.

- Dianna, o Brad está te chamando para refazer uma cena com a Jane. – disse um assistente de produção do lado de fora. – A Lea está aí? Ela vai ter que ir ao estúdio para gravar uma música.

Dianna revirou os olhos.

- Logo agora! – disse ela baixo.

- Droga! – exclamou Lea.

Não tendo alternativa, elas colocaram as roupas. Dianna ajeitou o uniforme.

- Se fôssemos homens, não poderíamos sair agora. Iríamos estar com um volume enorme aqui na frente. – disse Lea apontando para sua saia.

- Ainda bem que o Charlie é Charlotte. – Dianna disse e riu com ela.

Elas voltaram ao set sorrindo de orelha a orelha e cruzaram com Cory, pelo caminho.

- O que houve com vocês? – perguntou ele.

- Ué, nada! – disse Dianna rindo e cochichou algo à Lea, que acabou rindo também.

- Eu hein. Vocês duas às vezes ficam muito estranhas.

- Assunto de mulher, Cory. – disse Lea.

- Aham, estou sabendo. – ele disse balançando a cabeça.

- Se está sabendo, fica quieto! – sussurrou Dianna para ele.

- Vocês duas estão dando bandeira demais! Se o Ryan souber que vocês voltaram, vai dar problema.

- Com as cenas que ele escreveu para nós, se não estivéssemos juntas, iríamos nos juntar agora. – disse Dianna.

- Que cenas? – perguntou ele.

Dianna entregou o script com o texto para ele.

- Isso é sério ou é brincadeira de vocês? Faberry?

- Foi o Brad que nos deu.

- Acho que ele não iria brincar. - disse Lea.

- E o Finn vai ficar sozinho de novo! – ele disse rindo – Vão sobrar poucas para ele, com tanta gente saindo do armário em Glee.

- É verdade. – concordou Dianna. – Não se preocupe, ainda vai aparecer um cara legal para você também. – completou rindo.

- Sai para lá! Eu gosto de garotas! – disse sorrindo e depois perguntou - E vocês vieram todas felizinhas, rindo, por isso?

- Claro que não! É que eu gritei o nome da Dianna agora há pouco. – e puxou a loira pela mão, se afastando.

- Ei! – chamou ele – Não entendi! Ela não estava lá com você? Por que precisou gritar o nome dela?

- Por que às vezes eu gosto de gritar o nome dela! – respondeu Lea, em voz alta – É tão bom! Você nem imagina!

Cory fez uma cara de bunda, não entendendo.

Dianna se virou e disse a ele:

- Viu? É por causa disso que acontece isso aqui! – e mostrou a mão entrelaçada com a de Lea. – e depois completou para a morena, revirando os olhos – Homens! São tão lentos às vezes, coitados...


	2. Chapter 2

A tarde passou. Lea gravou uma música no estúdio para outro episódio e Dianna refez as cenas com Jane.

À noite as duas se encontraram no apartamento de Lea, repassaram o texto e dormiram juntas.

No dia seguinte, Dianna despertou sentindo uma coisa molhada em suas costas, arrepiando-a inteira. Foi aí que se tocou que a "coisa molhada" era a boca e a língua de Lea, percorrendo do seu pescoço até sua cintura. Ela estava de bruços e ficou assim, sentindo a maciez e quentura da boca da morena.

- Humm... é tão bom acordar desse jeito... que despertador maravilhoso é a sua boca.

Dianna sentiu Lea sorrir contra sua pele. A morena continuou até embaixo e fez Dianna subir as pernas, ficando de quatro.

- Ai, adoro quando você acorda de manhã com desejo... humm – gemeu Dianna.

- Eu estou sempre com tesão de manhã, mas eu tenho que me controlar, senão... – disse ela sorrindo e deu uma lambida de cima a baixo no sexo da loira.

- Ahhhmm – suspirou Dianna. – Leeeaa...

- Isso, fala meu nome de novo. Diz para mim o que você quer.

- Leeaa!

- Isso, diz meu amor! Diz o que você quer.

- Me chupe, me lamba... ahhh, ME COMA!

- Sempre ao seu dispor, Srta. Agron. – disse se abaixando e arrebatando o clitóris de Dianna em sua boca. O que fez a loira gemer, estremecendo.

Estava rígido, quente e latejante. Lea permaneceu saboreando-o, enquanto penetrava Dianna com os dedos. A loira suspirava alto, sem conseguir se segurar, até sentir seu corpo tremer com intensos espasmos e ela gozou na boca de Lea.

- D-Deus, Lea, o que eu fiz para merecer você? – perguntou ela.

- O que você fez? Você é linda, doce, amiga, uma amante maravilhosa. Você é tudo! Quer mais?

Dianna riu. Eu quero! Quero você! - Puxou Lea para se deitar, se colocando por cima e retribuindo deliciosamente o prazer que ela lhe dera pouco antes.

Paramount Estúdios

Lea e Dianna chegaram à Paramount em carros separados e em horários distintos. Pelo menos 15 a 20min de diferença. Não podiam dar mole.

Pela manhã os atores ficaram ensaiando coreografias para um episódio que viria mais adiante. À tarde, elas retornaram às filmagens interrompidas no dia anterior.

- Ok, meninas, vamos começar de onde paramos! Dianna, você sai andando pelo corredor de peito para fora, cabeça erguida e senhora de si. – virou para Lea – E Lea, você vai atrás dela. Atenção! Ação!

Quinn disse o que queria e saiu andando. Rachel a chamou.

- Quinn! Espere!

A loira não olhou para trás. Rachel a alcançou.

- Quinn, eu quero falar com você, por favor!

Quinn se virou.

- Escute aqui garota, eu já falei o que eu queria. Agora me deixe! - e entrou no banheiro.

Rachel a seguiu. Quinn percebeu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Já disse que quero falar com você!

Quinn revirou os olhos e entrou em um dos reservados, trancando a porta. Rachel entrou no do lado, subiu no sanitário e olhou por cima da divisória que os separava.

- Quinn, me ouve!

Quinn se assustou e olhou para cima.

- Você é louca? Saia daí! – esbravejou ela.

- Eu gosto de falar com as pessoas olhando para elas, e eu... – ela parou, mirando um desenho na porta do reservado onde estava a loira. – Que desenho é esse? – apontou para a porta.

- Você não se reconhece? – Quinn disse com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Mas eu..., eu estou... o que eu estou fazendo neste desenho? E por que o desenho está dentro de um coração?

- Coração? – Quinn ficou tensa – Isso é um círculo, sua idiota! – disfarçou ela – E, ora, o que você está fazendo? Tsc tsc... Use sua imaginação, Berry! – disse irônica – E saia daí AGORA!

Rachel desceu e saiu do reservado. Ela hesitou um minuto e depois disse:

- Quinn, eu quero dizer que você tem razão.

Ouviu então a loira acionar a descarga. Quinn saiu do reservado abaixando e ajeitando a saia. Rachel arregalou os olhos e olhou-a de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Corta! – interrompeu o diretor – Lea, você tem que olhar discretamente. Assim fica parecendo que a Rachel está comendo a Quinn com os olhos!

- Desculpe, achei que fosse assim que queriam a cena. – ela deu uma desculpa.

- Ok, vamos repetir! E Dianna, não saia do reservado com as coxas de fora. Esse é um programa que passa às 20h, pelo amor de Deus!

Dianna riu e Lea revirou os olhos.

- Esperem um minuto! – disse Brad e se virou para falar com o câmeraman.

- Você reclama de mim, mas fez de propósito, né? – cochichou Lea.

- Gostou, linda? – perguntou Dianna sorrindo.

- Se estivéssemos sozinhas aqui, eu mostraria o quanto gostei. – disse estreitando os olhos.

- Você é tarada! – sussurrou Dianna com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu, né?

- Shhh, o Brad está voltando.

- Ok Dianna, volte ao reservado, abra e saia ajeitando a roupa, mas não do jeito anterior. 1, 2, 3. Ação!

- Eu sempre tenho razão! – ela olhou para Rachel quando saiu do reservado. Depois balançou a cabeça – Mas do que afinal você está falando, gnomo?

Rachel olhou para o chão, envergonhada, mas confessou:

- Realmente eu tenho encarado quando você passa com o Sam. Realmente eu tenho ido de propósito aos lugares onde vocês freqüentam.

- Sabia! – exclamou a loira - Olha, eu não admito que você...

Rachel a interrompeu.

- Mas não é por causa do Sam. – novamente ela baixou os olhos.

- Ora – Quinn riu nervosa – Se não é por causa dele, então é por quê?

- Por quem... – Rachel disse bem baixo.

Quinn fingiu que não ouviu.

- Quinn, eu... eu acho que...

Ela ficou nervosa percebendo o que Rachel queria dizer.

- Ok, Rachel. Desculpas aceitas! – lavou rapidamente as mãos – Eu tenho que ir! – e foi em direção à porta.

Rachel a segurou pelo braço. Quinn fechou os olhos ao sentir um arrepio.

- Mas eu não pedi desculpas. Eu não tenho por que me desculpar. E você me chamou de Rachel? Acho que foi a primeira vez.

- E não é o seu nome? – perguntou - Me solta! – exclamou ela.

- Quinn, me deixa terminar, é importante!

A loira tirou delicadamente a mão de Rachel de seu braço.

- Nada que você me diga é importante! – disse ela.

- Você não quer saber porque eu perguntei ao Sam sobre o namoro de vocês? – perguntou Rachel com os olhos brilhando.

Quinn arregalou os olhos.

- Não! – exclamou e saiu correndo pela porta do banheiro.

- Corta! Ficou ótimo! Ok, 30min para um lanche e a gente volta a essa cena. Ei, você! – Brad chamou o assistente de direção – Avise ao Matthew e aos outros que eles vão entrar em cena em 1 hora.

Dianna deu a volta pelo cenário e encontrou Lea na frente dele.

- Pena que esse banheiro é cenário, senão a gente podia aproveitar... – disse Lea.

- Você não consegue segurar até a noite? – Dianna perguntou rindo.

- Esse negócio de continuar morando separadas não está dando mais! – disse Lea e estreitou os olhos – E olha só quem está falando! Por você, a gente transava todo dia naquele trailer.

- Aham! – deu um sorriso.

- Vem vamos comer alguma coisa! – Lea a puxou.

Após lancharem com todo o elenco, elas voltaram às filmagens.

- Ok, Dianna, a Quinn sai correndo do banheiro e a Rachel vai atrás dela. Na posição! Ação!

Rachel saiu em disparada atrás de Quinn.

- Quinn, me ouve!

- Pare de me seguir, sua coisa! – disse Quinn tapando os ouvidos – Eu não quero ouvir! – e entrou na sala do Glee Club.

- Ah, mas você vai ouvir, sim! – exclamou Rachel entrando na sala atrás dela.

Imediatamente todos os olhares pousaram nas duas, sem ninguém entender nada.

- O que houve meninas? – perguntou Will, olhando de uma a outra, paradas no meio do salão.

- Nada Sr. Shuester! Apenas quero dizer uma coisa à Quinn e ela não quer me ouvir.

- Rachel, aqui não, ok? – disse Quinn.

Santana estreitou os olhos.

- Rachel? – ela cochichou à Brit – Ela nunca a chama assim.

- Esse é o nome dela? – perguntou Brittany – Achei que ela se chamasse RuPaul.

- Ok, ok, gente! Vamos começar a aula? – Disse Will, enquanto Quinn sentava em seu lugar, ao lado de Sam.

Rachel continuava em pé no meio do salão.

- Rachel... – disse Will apontando a cadeira dela com a cabeça.

Rachel cruzou os braços, olhou para o professor e depois para Quinn. Disse olhando para ela:

- Desculpe Sr. Shuester, mas o que eu quero falar para Quinn não pode mais esperar.

Quinn se desesperou.

- Para garota! – gritou ela.

- Depois você fala para ela, Rachel – disse Will – Agora vá se sentar.

Rachel bufou e seguiu para seu lugar, encarando a loira, que acabou baixando o olhar.

- Corta! Ótimo! Lea, Dianna, você vão ter que gravar essa música e deu a partitura a elas. E Matt, por favor, você fica para filmar a cena com a Jayma. Ela já está aí.

Dianna saiu andando ao lado de Lea.

- Nossa, essa música é linda! Vamos cantar juntas pela primeira vez. – disse Lea.

- Eu estou até com vergonha. Minha voz não chega nem no seu dedo do pé.

- Ah, para com isso boba! Sua voz é linda, gostosa de ouvir.

- Vou acreditar, Lea. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Pode acreditar!

Elas foram ao estúdio e passaram o resto do tarde, início de noite gravando a música. Já era tarde, quando acabaram.

Ao entrarem no trailer, encontraram Naya, que mudava de roupa.

- Meninas, vocês vão ficar para a festinha? – perguntou ela.

- Que festinha? – perguntou Lea.

- Mark comprou bebidas e o Cory vai ser o DJ.

Dianna e Lea se olharam. A loira foi a primeira a falar.

- Eu estou muito cansada Na. Acho que eu vou para casa.

Lea olhou para ela.

- Talvez eu fique um pouco. – disse Lea.

- Ok, então. Trailer do Kevin em 30min.

Quando Naya saiu, Dianna perguntou à morena:

- Você vai ficar mesmo?

- Temos que disfarçar, meu amor. Vou ficar uns 30min somente. Você vai e eu encontrarei você no seu apartamento.

- Ok, ok, então eu vou. – se despediu de Lea com um beijinho úmido e estalado na boca.

No horário, Lea apareceu na porta do trailer do Kevin. A música já rolava alta. Jenna a recebeu com dois copos de vodka nas mãos. Entregou um a ela.

- Recepção boa essa! – disse Lea pegando o copo e virando tudo de uma vez.

- Uooohh! Vai devagar!

- Jenna, isso é uma festa ou não? Parece que não me conhece! – aproveitou e pegou o outro copo da mão de Jenna e bebeu tudo. – Lembra das nossas festinhas na época de Spring Awakening?

- Eu lembro bem! – as duas riram – Mas a Di sabe como elas costumavam acabar?

- Mais ou menos. – Lea balançou a cabeça e deu uma gargalhada.

- Por falar nisso, cadê ela?

- Foi embora. Estava cansada.

- Se controla hein Lea. Quando você bebe, sai de baixo.

- Jenna, eu não faria nada para magoar a Di.

- Você sóbria eu tenho certeza que não, mas depois que bebe...

- Você vai ficar incumbida de me travar então. – disse ela indo em direção ao local onde estavam as bebidas.

- Eu? Me tira dessa! – riu Jenna vendo Lea se servir de outro copo, mas de uísque com gelo.

Lea bebeu rapidamente. Depois encheu o copo novamente. Ficou dançando com os outros e voltou às bebidas mais duas vezes para encher o copo.

- Hey Lea! – Mark chegou agarrando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para dançar com ele.

Copo na mão, sorriso na boca e ela começou a dançar com ele. Os corpos, inicialmente afastados, foram se aproximando, até que ficaram bem juntos. Bebida nas ideias, música alta, pouca luz e o corpo perfeito de Mark. Isso não ia prestar, pensou ela, já tendo que piscar duas vezes para focar o local. Mark também já tinha bebido um pouco além da conta e não desgrudava seu olhar da morena, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam no quadril dela. Lea levou o copo de uísque à boca, bebendo mais um pouco, sem parar de dançar e sem desviar o olhar de Mark. Ela passava a língua na borda do copo, provocando-o. Depois o levou também à boca do rapaz, que bebeu o resto, de mau jeito, derramando um pouco no queixo.

- Ah, não! Sem desperdícios! – disse ela rindo e passou a língua no queixo dele, sorvendo o líquido que escorria.

Mark não hesitou e imediatamente capturou os lábios de Lea entre os seus. Lea passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto, enquanto deixava a língua dele invadir sua boca à procura da sua própria. Ficaram se beijando um tempo, sob o olhar admirado dos colegas. Lea sentia a língua de Mark percorrendo todo o interior de sua boca. Ela tinha um gosto de uma mistura louca de bebidas. Não era como a doçura daquela que ela conhecia e amava. Lea então se tocou da besteira que fazia e interrompeu o beijo, afastando-o com as mãos.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou ela tapando a boca. – O que eu estou fazendo?

Mark tentou puxá-la de novo e reiniciar o beijo, mas Lea se afastou.

- Não! Chega! – ela disse.

- Ah, Lea, vem cá! – pediu ele esticando os braços para ela – Você tem um beijo tão gostoso!

- Ela já disse que não! – exclamou Dianna da entrada do trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cory desligou a música e todos pararam para olhar a cena.

- Di? – Lea assustou-se.

Dianna apenas se aproximou de Lea, agarrou sua mão e puxou-a para fora dali. Antes de sair, ela disse em alto e bom tom:

- O beijo dela é gostoso sim, mas é só meu! – e bateu a porta do trailer.

Quem apenas desconfiava que elas estivessem juntas novamente, naquele momento, teve a certeza.

Dianna se dirigia ao estacionamento, com Lea tentando acompanhar seus passos.

- Di, p-perdão. E-Eu..., estou…

- Lea, eu não quero conversar agora, ok. Eu não vou dizer nada para não me arrepender depois. – disse sem olhar para ela.

- Mas, meu a-amor... me desculpe... eu... a d-droga da vodka...eu acho que eu b-bebi outra...coisa também...assim, eu...

- Lea, por favor, você está bêbada. Eu vou levar você ao seu apartamento e..., Lea? – ela procurou-a com o olhar.

Lea havia parado a alguns metros e vomitava apoiada em um dos carros. Dianna voltou correndo e segurou os cabelos da morena, trazendo-os para trás, para que ela não os sujasse

- Por que você bebeu? Que droga!

- D-Desculpe.

- Se segura neste carro. Espere um pouco aqui.

Dianna foi ao seu carro e pegou uma garrafinha de água mineral que sempre gostava de ter por lá. Tirou um lenço da sua bolsa e molhou-o com a água. Levou até Lea e passou por todo seu rosto e depois fez com que ela bebesse um pouco.

Elas então foram em direção ao carro de Dianna.

- Por que, Lea? – ela perguntou com lágrima nos olhos.

- Eu... bebi..., b-bebi porque...

Dianna balançou a cabeça.

- Não! Por que você beijou o Mark?

Lea baixou o olhar.

- Eu, Di, eu não sei o que d-dizer... e não sei porque fiz i-isso. Ele estava ali e me chamou p-para dançar e eu nem lembro muito b-bem. Eu acho que dei um p-pouco do meu uísque a ele, sei lá. Quando eu p-percebi, a gente estava se beijando, mas... Di, quando eu d-dei conta da coisa, eu p-parei. Você estava lá nessa h-hora.

- Eu voltei depois que a Jenna me ligou. Ela disse que você estava bebendo muito e ia acabar fazendo besteira. Pena que eu cheguei tarde.

- Di...

- Entra aqui. – disse Dianna abrindo a porta do carona.

Lea entrou cambaleante. Dianna deu a volta e se acomodou ao volante.

- Seu carro você pega amanhã. – ela disse.

Lea passou todo o trajeto calada. Olhava para Dianna de vez em quando e viu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela, porém em nenhum momento Dianna virou o rosto para olhá-la. A culpa que Lea estava sentindo era maior, muito maior que seu orgulho. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto da noiva. Esta desviou o rosto.

- Di, eu... eu não sei o que fazer... para você... assim... para você me perdoar.

Dianna não respondeu. Ao chegar ao apartamento da morena, Dianna a levou para dentro. Lea não conseguia andar direito. A loira despiu-a e levou-a ao box do banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro com água gelada e segurou-a para que recebesse o jato na cabeça. Lea gemeu ao sentir a água gelada bater em seu corpo.

- Você consegue se segurar? – perguntou Dianna. Lea balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Então fique aí que eu já volto.

Dianna foi à cozinha e preparou um café forte. Deixou a cafeteira trabalhando e voltou ao banheiro.

- E então? – perguntou à Lea.

Lea não respondeu.

- Acho que já está bom! – disse a loira.

Dianna se esticou e passou o tronco na frente de Lea para desligar o chuveiro, tentando não se molhar muito. Não conseguiu fechar toda a torneira porque Lea segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo. Dianna ficou sem reação a princípio. A morena então a puxou para dentro do box e colou seu corpo no dela, procurando sua boca novamente.

- Lea, para! Eu não quero!

Mas Lea não parou. Empurrou Dianna contra a parede do box e começou a chupar seu pescoço. Suas mãos foram direto para os seios da loira, ainda de blusa. Era muito pano na frente. Lea então colocou as duas mãos na parte de cima e veio abrindo a blusa com força, fazendo os botões voarem. Imediatamente ela arrancou também o soutien da loira.

- Ai, Lea, por favor! – Dianna dizia, mas já não sabia o que queria ao certo. Não sabia se era o filete de água fria que ainda caía do chuveiro, ou a boca quente da noiva que estavam lhe arrepiando inteira. O fato é que sua intimidade já estava molhada e latejava, ansiando por um contato. Sua mente dizia que aquilo estava errado naquele momento, mas o que estava sentindo mostrava que seu corpo a estava traindo.

Lea pegou os braços de Dianna e afastou-os para a lateral do corpo, prendendo-os na parede, então desceu a boca e começou a sugar um dos mamilos da loira, ouvindo-a suspirar. Ela sentia que Dianna não iria resistir.

- Lea, já disse que n-não q-quero! – ela tentava dizer, mas sua voz começava a falhar.

- Você quer! – finalmente Lea falou – Eu sei que você quer! – e voltou à boca da outra, forçando a língua para dentro.

Dianna tentava resistir às investidas, mantendo a boca cerrada, porém só os lábios quentes e macios de Lea, deslizando por sobre os seus, já eram suficientes para deixá-la em transe.

Lea largou os braços de Dianna e desceu os próprios braços pela cintura dela, enquanto lambia seu seio. Puxou a saia da loira para baixo, que repousou no chão do box, junto com a blusa. Dianna tentava a todo custo reprimir os gemidos que teimavam em aparecer na sua garganta. A pouca água gelada que caía do chuveiro parecia ferver quando tocava seu corpo, que estava em brasas.

- Vamos, Di! Eu sei que você está gostando! – disse Lea voltando com a boca ao pescoço dela – Vamos meu amor! – sussurrou no ouvido dela – O Mark não foi nada! O Mark não é nada! – sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha e mordiscou-o de leve, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo da loira – É você que eu quero! É você que eu sempre quis e vou querer para sempre! – Levou a mão até o sexo de Dianna, por sobre a calcinha, e sentiu a loira se contorcer ao toque.

Definitivamente Dianna estava entregando os pontos. Sentia choques de prazer por todo seu corpo. Deus, Lea estava a conduzindo ao Éden.

- Vamos, meu amor! Se solta! Não reprima o que você está sentindo! – Lea retirou a calcinha de Dianna, já sentindo pouquíssima resistência.

Agora as duas estavam em igualdade, completamente sem roupa. Lea se ajoelhou, colocou uma das coxas de Dianna por sobre seu ombro e começou a chupá-la.

- Ahhh – Dianna tentou abafar o suspiro e, sem muita convicção, tentou afastar a cabeça de Lea. – Para, p-para!

Lea se afastou por alguns segundos.

- Minha lady, eu vou fazer você gozar! Deixe-me dar prazer a você, por favor! – disse Lea e voltou à intimidade de Dianna, sugando forte seu clitóris.

- Ohhh, Deus! - Dianna sentiu a perna fraquejar de absoluto prazer. Então sem conseguir mais resistir, ela gozou.

Lea subiu o corpo e a olhou. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e estava muito ofegante.

- Eu amo você. Nunca duvide disso! – disse Lea, puxando-a para um beijo suave.

Logo em seguida Dianna a olhou com desejo.

- Porra, Lea! Você... você é... – Dianna balançou a cabeça e agarrou a cintura da morena, puxando-a para si. Sua boca procurou a dela e imediatamente as línguas se encontraram em um beijo ardente. Dianna, agora no controle da situação, virou Lea de costas para ela. Afastou os cabelos da morena e cravou-lhe os dentes no ombro, arrancando-lhe um pouco de sangue.

- Aiii – fez Lea, sentindo uma dor, misturada com prazer.

Dianna veio lambendo e mordendo todo seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos torturavam os mamilos de Lea, apertando-os. Uma das suas mãos subiu ao pescoço da morena, forçando sua cabeça para trás e abrindo um caminho maior para seus lábios. A outra mão desceu até seu sexo. Fez um carinho leve, sentindo a forte e quente umidade. Sem cerimônia alguma, ela penetrou dois dedos em Lea. A morena se abaixou de encontro a eles e gemeu. A envergadura de Dianna, mais alta, lhe permitia manter Lea de costas para ela. A morena virou o pescoço, procurando a boca de Dianna, que se fechou sobre ela em mais um beijo apaixonado. Ela mantinha os dedos penetrando fundo em Lea, que subia e descia sobre eles. A respiração dela estava irregular e Dianna sabia que era o sinal que ela estava chegando lá. Ela então levou o polegar ao clitóris da morena e ficou massageando, enquanto dava as últimas estocadas com seus outros dedos. Lea deu um gemido mais alto. Seu corpo todo estremeceu e ela explodiu em um gozo intenso. Ela então relaxou nos braços da noiva. Ficaram um tempo assim até que Dianna a soltou, terminou de fechar o chuveiro, se abaixou, pegou suas roupas e saiu do box. Pegou uma das toalhas, se secou e enrolou-se nela.

Lea saiu do box e pegou a outra toalha. Secou-se, vestiu o roupão que estava pendurado e saiu do banheiro a procura de Dianna. Encontrou-a na cozinha.

- Onde você guardou aquele vestido que eu deixei aqui no outro dia? – perguntou Dianna, seca, sem olhar para trás.

- Di... – Lea se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Eu fiz um café forte para você. – disse ela, ainda de costas, segurando uma lágrima que brotava em seu olho.

Lea tocou de leve seus cabelos úmidos. Não encontrando barreira, ela virou Dianna e a abraçou forte.

- Meu amor, desculpe-me. Eu prometo a você que nunca mais eu vou beber desse jeito.

Dianna acabou retribuindo o abraço.

- Que droga Lea! O problema não é só por você ter bebido. Não é só por você ter beijado o Mark. Eu sei que ele é gostoso e difícil de resistir...

- Ei! – Lea deu uma tapa na bunda dela, a fazendo rir.

Dianna se afastou um pouco dela.

- O problema é que agora todos sabem que a gente voltou! Se alguém soltar a língua, estamos ferradas.

- Eles são nossos amigos. Ninguém vai contar nada. Cory e Jenna já sabiam e nenhum dos outros ficou sabendo por eles.

- Eu sei, mas todo mundo ali adora uma bebida. Você mesma sabe o que isso pode causar. A pessoa não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Não vamos pensar nisso. Não vai acontecer nada. – disse Lea.

- Tomara que não!

- Humm, café... – falou Lea de olhos fechados, sentindo o aroma do café fresco.

- Acho que seu porre já passou, depois do que fizemos agora há pouco. Nem precisava de café. – disse Dianna com um sorriso.

- Mas você sabe que eu amo café. O seu então é perfeito! – disse Lea se servindo de uma xícara.

- Deixe-me ver seu ombro. – Dianna disse afastando um pouco a gola do roupão que a morena usava. Eu acho que exagerei, mas eu estava com raiva. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. E eu não quero ouvir você se desculpar por nada! Fui eu que vacilei hoje.

Dianna cuidou do ferimento no ombro de Lea e depois se serviu também de uma xícara de café.

- Estou ficando com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – disse Lea.

- Por que será hein? – disse Dianna com ironia – Vou pegar uma aspirina para você.

- Sabe que você daria uma ótima enfermeira?

- Pois é, se minha carreira de atriz não decolar, já posso pensar em uma alternativa. – ela riu.

- Em falar em alternativa – começou Lea – que história é essa do Mark ser gostoso e difícil de resistir hein? Hein? – Lea fez cócegas nela.

- Ah, você mesmo já provou. Conta você!

- O cara tem pegada, sabe como é? Mas até aí, o Charlie também tem. – disse ela, fazendo Dianna rir – Ele também beija muito bem! Mas... você beija muito melhor! Enfim, eu não pensaria um segundo sequer em te substituir por ele, ou por qualquer outro.

- Ou outra. – Dianna disse.

- Ou outra. – Lea concordou rindo.

- Acho bom mesmo!

Lea fez uma carinha de sofrimento e Dianna levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Minha cabeça está começando a piorar.

- Vem! Vem deitar! – disse Dianna acompanhado-a até o quarto.

Lea vestiu uma calcinha e uma camisa do NY Knicks velha. Ela deitou.

- Você vai ficar aqui, não vai? – perguntou ela.

- Quer que eu fique?

- Você só pode estar brincando! – ela sorriu – Claro!

Dianna riu.

- Ok! – ela disse, se dirigindo ao armário de Lea.

Ela abriu uma das portas do lado que Lea deixava só para ela

- Isso é injusto! No meu armário você tem um espaço muito maior!

Ao se virar, viu que Lea já ressonava. Ela então vestiu uma camisola e se deitou ao lado da noiva. Lea estava de lado, virada para dentro, com as pernas encolhidas e os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Dianna retirou uma mecha que caía sobre os olhos dela e fez um carinho em seu rosto.

- Você é linda! –sussurrou ela e sorriu.

Aproximou-se e encostou os lábios nos dela, bem de leve. Lea se mexeu um pouco, resmungou algo incompreensível e ficou quieta novamente. Dianna adorava vê-la dormir. Nunca se cansava.

- Te amo! – murmurou ela.

Ficou olhando-a mais um tempo, até que adormeceu, com a mão na cintura da morena.


	4. Chapter 4

O sol nem bem tinha nascido quando Dianna acordou. Passou a mão pelo colchão ao seu lado e sentiu que estava vazio. Lea já levantara. Então ela pegou o travesseiro da morena, abraçou-o fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro dela. Um barulho de algo quebrando chamou sua atenção.

- Merda! – Dianna ouviu Lea exclamar da cozinha.

Deu um sorriso e levantou. Encontrou-a sentada na cadeira, olhando os cacos da xícara que acabara de derrubar. Lea então percebeu Dianna entrando na cozinha.

- Desculpe se te acordei! – ela disse.

- Eu já tinha acordado mesmo. Estava com preguiça de levantar. Bom dia! – ela se aproximou pulando os pedaços da xícara no chão e deu um selinho nela.

Lea fez uma cara feia.

- Minha cabeça está me matando!

- Toma outra aspirina!

- Já tomei! – disse ela – Fiz o café também! Só Deus sabe a que custo! Parece que a bateria do Cory está dentro da minha cabeça e tem dezenas de baquetas martelando tambores e pratos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- E isso aí foi a conseqüência? – perguntou a loira apontando para os cacos.

Lea afirmou com a cabeça e fez outra cara feia, levando as mãos a sua fronte.

Dianna sorriu e se abaixou para recolher os cacos.

- Deixa Di, eu vou ter que varrer depois mesmo.

- Eu quero ajudar. Se você se abaixar, vamos ter que recolher os cacos e limpar seu vômito. Deixa que eu varro!

Lea fez outra cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Di...

- Fala, meu amor!

- Eu acho que eu não vou conseguir gravar essa manhã.

- Fica em casa! Eu dou uma desculpa lá por você. – ela fez um carinho nela – Eu bem que ficaria aqui cuidando de você, mas eu tenho que gravar uma música com o Chord agora de manhã.

- Pode ir. Eu não estou doente. É ressaca braba mesmo! Eu vou melhorar e vou à tarde.

- Ok.

Paramount Estúdios

Dianna chegou e estacionou o carro. Quando estava saindo dele, notou um carro preto estacionando ao seu lado. Era Mark. Ela ia seguir para o estúdio, quando ele lhe fez um sinal, pedindo que aguardasse. Ela esperou ele sair do carro. Ele tirou os óculos escuros e a encarou. Ele conseguia estar com a fisionomia pior que a de Lea.

- Dianna, desculpe! – ele disse baixando rapidamente o olhar e depois voltando a encará-la – Olha, a culpa foi minha, ok? Fui eu que a beijei. - ele guardou a chave do carro, disfarçando, sem graça – Espero que vocês não tenham brigado por isso. Eu nem sabia que vocês tinham voltado.

- Ok, Mark. Eu não briguei com ela. Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso.

- Só quanto a isso? Você não vai brigar comigo então, vai?

- Eu não vou brigar com você. – ela saiu caminhando ao lado dele – Mas não gostaria mais de ver sua língua dentro da boca da minha noiva, ok? Senão você vai finalmente conhecer o Charlie!

Mark riu ergueu os dois braços na defensiva.

- Ok, ok, ok! Epa! – ele se tocou – Você disse noiva?

- Sim! – ela sorriu – Com direito a anel e tudo!

- Uau! Que bom para vocês! – ele a olhou com um sorriso maroto – Você sabe que aquele convite, lá do ano passado, ainda está de pé.

Dianna riu.

- Ok, Mark, se um dia eu e Lea quisermos fazer um threesome, você encabeça a lista dos pretendentes, satisfeito?

- Oba! – ele riu – Por falar em Lea, como ela está? Não veio com você?

- Não! Ela está com uma ressaca do cão! Você é bem mais resistente.

- Você não faz idéia como está minha cabeça! É porque eu tenho que gravar uma música com a Amber pela manhã, senão, nem viria.

- A Lea virá à tarde.

- Bem, eu estou satisfeito que vocês não brigaram. Eu me sentiria um monstro se isso acontecesse.

- Mark, se todos os problemas meus com a Lea se resolverem como se resolveram... – ela suspirou e sorriu para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Oahhh! Não precisa mais falar, senão vou ter que ser mais insistente naquele convite. – E eles entraram no estúdio rindo.

Jenna passou por eles e estranhou.

- Está tudo bem, Jenna! Eu ainda estou vivo! – Mark brincou.

- Você está de ótimo humor, depois de tudo e do porre. – ela disse.

- É porque minha amiga aqui não está zangada comigo. Isso me deixa feliz!

Os três foram conversando até o estúdio 4, onde ficava o cenário do Glee Club. Lá encontraram os outros. Estes imediatamente pararam o papo e olharam para Dianna.

- Antes que alguém me pergunte, ela está de ressaca. Vem à tarde. – ela disse, sentando-se.

- Mas ela está legal? – perguntou Naya.

- Com muita dor de cabeça, mas é normal, nas circunstâncias.

- Ok, gente! – era Brad – Todos vão gravar músicas agora pela manhã, então – ele parou e passou o olhar pelo grupo – Cadê a Lea?

Ninguém respondeu e, automaticamente, todos foram virando o olhar para Dianna.

- Ela não está passando bem agora de manhã. – foi Mark quem falou – Mas virá à tarde. Ela ia ligar para cá. Ainda não ligou? – se fez de bobo.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou Dianna para ele.

- Eu estava te devendo uma. – ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijinho.

As gravações transcorreram normais.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Lea, ela estava deitada no sofá com um saco de gelo na cabeça. Estava se sentindo um pouquinho melhor. Tomou um banho, comeu uma fruta, se arrumou e foi em direção ao estúdio. No caminho, sentia sua cabeça ainda latejando. Ao chegar ao estúdio, viu que o estacionamento estava lotado. Para parar na única vaga, ela teria que ficar manobrando. Do jeito que estava sua dor de cabeça, ela nem quis arriscar. Pediu a um dos manobristas para estacionar o carro para ela. Ficou aguardando para pegar a chave. Ao entregar a chave a ela, o rapaz viu que ela estava bem mal.

- Srta Lea, a Srta quer que eu lhe acompanhe até o estúdio?

- Você não se incomodaria? Realmente eu não estou passando muito bem.

- Não, de forma alguma.

- Acordei assim. Está brabo de agüentar! – ela desabafou.

- Às vezes acontece. É só tomar o remédio certo.

- Já tomei. Diversos deles! – ela riu e fez cara feia.

- Vai melhorar. Tem que esperar fazer o efeito.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente para ele e sentiu nova onda de dor. Nossa! Não conseguia nem mover a cabeça direito sem fazer a dor piorar. Percebendo isso, o rapaz não puxou mais assunto e seguiu caminhando ao seu lado.

Lea odiou com todas as forças que o estúdio 4 fosse o mais afastado do estacionamento. Naquele momento ela queria que o mundo sumisse da sua frente.

De repente, por trás dos óculos escuros que usava, ela avistou uma menina de uns 14 ou 15 anos, vindo em sua direção com bloco e caneta na mão. Ai, por Deus, ela vai me xingar, mas não dá! Sinto muito! Ela pensou e desviou o caminho para fugir de ter que dar autógrafo. Sentiu pena da menina e se odiou por ter tido que fazer aquilo, mas ela iria acabar tratando-a mal e isto era a última coisa que queria. Ainda ouviu o manobrista dizer à menina que aquele não era um bom momento. Depois agradeceria a ele a gentileza.

Finalmente ela chegou ao estúdio. Graças aos céus tinha pouca luz! O que ajudava a aliviar a dor. Avistou Dianna conversando com Amber, Cory e Chord. Aproximou-se.

- Boa tarde! – disse ela com uma voz de enterro e sem tirar os óculos.

Dianna se virou.

- E aí, melhorou, meu amor? – ela disse e se arrependeu, corando, sem graça. Havia esquecido que não estavam sozinhas.

Cory segurou um riso. Amber ficou tão sem graça quanto ela, baixando a cabeça e Chord fingiu que não ouviu.

Lea nem ligou e respondeu:

- Que nada! Estou tão mal que acabei de dar uma de diva máxima agora há pouco. A menina vai falar mal de mim por aí por ter fugido dela, tenho certeza! Não dei o autógrafo que ela queria.

- Você não é obrigada a dar autógrafo a ninguém. – defendeu-a Dianna – Já disse isso a você!

- Mas Di...

- Você está passando mal! Se ela não entende isso, dane-se! Você é um ser humano, caramba! É gravar as cenas, é ensaiar coreografia, é gravar no estúdio mais músicas que todos nós, é dar entrevistas, bater fotos. Ser simpática todo o tempo cansa! E você, mais do que todos aqui, é a que todo mundo quer falar, quer autógrafo. Eu, no seu lugar..., ah, você me conhece.

- Ela tem razão, Lea. – concordou Amber.

- Ah, mas coitada da menina. – disse a morena

- Lea! – repreendeu Dianna.

- Ok, ok. A que horas começarão as gravações da tarde?

- Em 20 min. – respondeu Cory.

- Então vou aproveitar e ficar no escuro lá no trailer um pouquinho. Vem comigo? – ela levantou a mão para Dianna.

- Vou. – ela disse e entrelaçou sua mão na de Lea.

- Ei Dianna – disse Cory – não esqueça que a Lea está com dor de cabeça, hein. – ele brincou.

Dianna estreitou os olhos para ele e levantou o dedo médio, com um sorriso.

- Foi tudo bem pela manhã? – Lea perguntou.

- Sim, tudo tranqüilo. – ela respondeu entrando no trailer com Lea e sentando-se no sofá – Você vai melhorar, vem cá! – colocou a cabeça de Lea em seu colo e ficou fazendo-lhe carinho no rosto e nos cabelos.

Lea fechou os olhos.

- Você me perguntou ontem o que você havia feito para me merecer. Pois eu devolvo-lhe a pergunta agora: O que eu fiz para merecer você?

- Você não precisa fazer nada, basta você existir! – ela disse passando os dedos pelo contorno do rosto da noiva – Você é a minha vida!

Lea abriu os olhos e a encarou com um sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos.

- E você é a minha. – disse ela e fez menção de levantar para dar um beijo em Dianna, mas logo deitou de novo.

Dianna riu.

- Vai passar. – então ela se abaixou e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios da morena – Onde dói? Aqui? – ela pressionou os lábios demoradamente na testa de Lea.

- Ainda dói! Você podia deixar sua boca aí mais um pouco – disse Lea com um sorriso, depois que a loira ergueu a cabeça.

- Já vi que está bem melhor! – riu Dianna.

- Um pouco melhor. Suas mãos e sua boca são milagrosas. Claro que o mundo não precisa saber que eu tenho este tipo de santa aqui comigo. – ela sorriu.

- É, está melhor mesmo. Levanta daí. – disse Dianna começando a levantar.

- Ai, estraga prazeres. – disse sorrindo.

- A gente tem que gravar!

- Eu sei, vamos.

Depois do ritual de figurino e maquiagem, novamente estavam todos no Glee club

- Atenção! Ação! – exclamou Brad.

Rachel não prestava muita atenção ao professor, pois olhava abertamente para Quinn. Esta, por sua vez, estava muito incomodada com a situação. Sentia que o olhar da colega estava nela. De vez em quando ela se pegava olhando de canto de olho, porém rapidamente desviava.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sam.

- Sim, por que não estaria?

- Não sei. Você ficou um pouco nervosa com a Rachel. Você sabe o que ela quer falar com você?

- Não faço ideia. – disfarçou ela.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o que ela me perguntou ontem? – ele insistiu.

- Sam, vamos trocar de assunto? Não me interessa nada relacionado à Berry, ok?

- Ok, ok, não precisa brigar!

Novamente ela arriscou olhar para Rachel, mas dessa vez a menina não a encarava. Pelo contrário. Ela olhava para o chão. De onde estava, pareceu a Quinn que ela chorava. Ela se sentiu mal, mas manteve a pose. Só aí prestou atenção no que o Sr. Shuester falava.

- Ok, a tarefa de vocês será fazer um dueto de uma música dos anos 70. Qualquer uma dessa época.

Todos, imediatamente, escolheram seus pares, sem interferência do professor. Mike e Tina, Artie e Brittany, Santana e Finn, que depois que largou a Rachel, se jogou nos braços da latina, Quinn e Sam. Puck e Mercedes olharam para os dois lados e só viram Rachel, desligada de tudo. Eles então resolveram fazer o dueto juntos.

Rachel estava tão absorta e desolada no seu lugar, que nem se deu conta que ela sobrara. Lauren havia ficado doente e tirado uma licença e Kurt, lógico, estava na Dalton Academy. Quinn a olhou com certo pesar, pensando em trocar de parceiro. Olhou para Sam e desistiu da idéia. Muita bandeira.

- Rachel! – chamou Will.

- Sim, Sr. Shuester.

- Você não tem par para o dueto. Você quer fazer a música sozinha ou prefere aguardar a volta da Lauren?

- Hein, que dueto?

- Rachel, você estava prestando atenção?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

- Na verdade não. Desculpe.

- O que está havendo?

- Nada! Não é nada! – ela olhou para Quinn e viu que ela olhava. Na mesma hora a loira desviou o olhar. – Eu faço sozinha mesmo. Não tem problema.

- Ok, então. Pessoal, ânimo, ok. Os anos 70 foram muito bons!

Rachel levantou a mão e Dianna ficou com medo.

- Sr. Shuester, eu posso escolher uma música que expressa meus sentimentos por alguém?

Quinn gelou e Finn estufou o peito com um sorriso, tomando uma tapa de Santana.

- Claro que pode Rachel! E para quem seria?

- Corta!


	5. Chapter 5

Brad falou qualquer coisa para o câmeraman e corrigiu alguns o posicionamento de alguns atores.

Ok Lea! Vamos continuar daí! Ação!

- Ah, eu prefiro não dizer Sr. Shuester, mas a pessoa vai saber no dia.

- Ok, então, agora que vocês já escolheram os parceiros, mãos à obra, pessoal! – disse ele.

Todos foram deixando o salão. Quinn viu Finn se aproximar de Rachel, mas não conseguiu ouvir o que diziam, porque Sam saiu puxando-a pela mão.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntou Finn.

Rachel o olhou.

- O que você quer? – perguntou seca.

- Rach, não é porque a gente terminou, que eu vou querer seu mal, ou que você passe vergonha.

- Não entendi.

- Eu acho que você não deveria fazer isso?

- Fazer o quê?

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Ora..., assim, cantar para mim, ou sobre mim.

Desta vez ela riu.

- Quem disse que eu vou cantar para você ou sobre você?

- Ué, você mesma disse ao Sr. Shue, agora há pouco.

- Espera aí! – ela ergueu a mão – Você acha que aquilo é sobre você? – ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Não é? – ele estranhou.

Rachel empinou o nariz e pegou sua mochila.

- Nem tudo que eu faço é para você ou sobre você! Isto foi muito antes! A fila anda, Finn! – ela disse se dirigindo à porta, com ele em seu encalço.

- Quem é ele então?

- Não interessa!

- Artie tem namorada, O Sam e o Mike também. É ele não é? É o Puck!

- Acho que você deveria cuidar mais da sua vida e esquecer o Noah.

- Mas ele...

- Escuta Finn! – ela interrompeu-o se virando e revirando os olhos impaciente – Não tente adivinhar, porque você não conseguirá mesmo. Agora me deixa, porque eu vou visitar o Kurt.

- O Kurt? Desde quando vocês são amiguinhos?

- Desde que ele admitiu meu talento infindável, e eu, o seu grande potencial. – e saiu andando, deixando-o para trás.

Corta! – disse Brad – Ok, Cory, talvez eu precise de você de novo hoje. Lea, tire 30min para você. Hoje você ainda grava com o Chris.

- Ok! – disseram os dois.

Lea saiu andando com Cory.

- Você está com uma carinha bem melhor de que quando chegou. – ele disse.

- A maquiagem hoje em dia é maravilhosa! – ela riu com ele – A maquiagem e, claro, a boca de uma certa pessoa.

- Ahá! – ele a abraçou rindo – Você sabe que eu sempre torci por vocês, não sabe?

- Eu sei! Você é um fofo! – ela ficou na ponta do pé e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Dianna vinha chegando com Naya.

- Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes! – brincou a loira.

- Não precisa! Você vai ganhar um também! – disse Lea e estalou um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Humm, depois eu vou querer um melhor que esse. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Depois você vai ganhar muito mais do que um beijo. – a morena retrucou, piscando um olho para ela.

- Alô! A gente está aqui! – disse Naya estalando os dedos – Vamos embora Agron, que a gente tem que gravar! – e saiu empurrando a loira, que sorria bobamente, com a cabeça virada para Lea.

Seguiram andando para o estúdio.

- Meu Deus! Você parece um coelho no cio.

- Cordeirinho.

- Hein?

- Cordeirinho! Esse foi o apelido que a Lea me deu assim que nós fomos morar juntas.

- A Little Lamb? Por isso este nome no twitter?

A loira assentiu.

- Por que este nome?

- Ela disse que era por causa da minha pele bem branca. Aí, depois que a gente ficou, ela me disse que o apelido havia sido bem escolhido mesmo.

Naya fez uma expressão interrogativa. E Dianna respondeu:

- Porque além de bem branquinha, minha pele era macia, gostosa de tocar e...

- Chega! Chega! – disse Naya – Que melação hein! – ela completou rindo e elas entraram no estúdio.

Brad as aguardava, junto com Chord.

- Ok, pessoal, Quinn vem com Sam de mãos dadas e Santana a puxa. Então, ação!

Quinn vinha com o Sam pelo corredor, quando sentiu uma mão a puxando para dentro do banheiro.

- Mas o que... o que é isso? – aí ela viu Santana – O que você quer?

- Desembucha Quinn! Conta tudo!

- Contar o quê?

- O que ela coisa quer com você? – perguntou a latina.

- Que coisa? Quem?

- Aquele projeto de gente! A anã! – disse impaciente.

- Ah, a Berry? – deu-se conta – Não faço idéia! – disse sem olhar para Santana e fingiu mexer no cabelo, virada para o espelho.

Santana a virou.

- Fala logo, Quinn! Eu ouvi você a chamar de Rachel.

- E daí? Não é o nome dela? – perguntou irônica.

- O que há entre vocês?

- Como assim?

- Quinn, nós nos conhecemos há tempos.

Quinn voltou a se olhar no espelho.

- E o que tem isso? – perguntou ela.

- Além de conhecer bem você, eu também conheço bem o olhar de interesse de uma mulher para outra. Meu gaydar não erra!

- E você acha que eu olhei para Berry desse jeito aí? Dá um tempo, Santana! Esse seu gaydar está quebrado.

- Agora ele deve estar mesmo, de tanto que apitou ontem em sua direção.

- Você está louca! Eu gosto do Sam! Vai ver era ela.

- Nem precisa olhar muito para ela. Aquela lá está com uma placa na testa escrito: Sou gay!

Quinn se virou.

- Você acha mesmo que ela...

- Eu não te puxei aqui para falar da anã. Ela até faz parte da equação, mas eu quero saber de você.

Quinn olhou para baixo e depois levantou o olhar, envergonhada.

- Está tão na cara assim?

Santana fez cara de nojo.

- Argh Quinn! Logo aquela coisa? – ela se aproximou – Você é a Quinn mesmo? – ela beliscou o rosto da loira.

- Ei! – ela disse tirando a mão de Santana.

- Acho que você está abusando do remédio para emagrecer! Não consigo conceber que você esteja a fim da alienígena.

- Chega Santana! Ela tem nome! Rachel, entendeu?

- Meu Deus! – Santana jogou os braços para o alto – Você está mesmo a fim dela! Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sei! Há algum tempo eu sinto algo diferente, mas desde o ano passado... desde que eu a ouvi cantar. Eu me apaixonei completamente pela voz. Aí a gente começou a conviver...

- Mas Quinn, ela é insuportável, egoísta e se acha a melhor cantora do Glee club!

- E ela é a melhor mesmo! Eu concordo que ela tem uns estrelismos, mas isso só me faz... ai que droga!

- Caramba! Quinn, você está perdida! E seus pais?

- O que tem meus pais? – ela se desesperou – você está achando que eu... Claro que não! A Rachel nunca vai saber disso e você não vai contar nada para ninguém!

Santana deu de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe, mas no seu lugar eu falaria para ela. Assim, eu acho que foi uma péssima escolha, mas eu sou favor do amorzinho. Sou uma idiota!

- Meus pais me matariam!

- É sobre isso que ela quer falar com você?

- Não vou deixar ela falar!

- Mas e essa coisa de cantar sobre os sentimentos para alguém? Ela vai cantar!

- Espero que não seja para mim!

- Sinto dizer-lhe Fabray, mas você vai receber uma declaração de amor na frente de todos.

- Ai meu Deus! Então talvez seja melhor ela me dizer logo, em vez de cantar.

- Talvez seja mesmo.

Quinn pensou.

- É, é isso que eu vou fazer!

- Corta! Meninas, estão dispensadas por hoje! Façam um favor? Digam à Lea e ao Chris para irem ao estúdio 2. Vamos encontrá-los lá.

- Pode deixar que eu falo com o Chris – disse Naya seguindo em outra direção.

Dianna achou Lea na cafeteria. Um dos lugares preferidos dela. Ela saboreava um café com chantilly, enquanto decorava seu texto.

- Oi! – ela chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ei! – disse Lea com um sorriso.

- O Brad pediu para você ir ao estúdio 2 agora. – disse a loira, pegando o copo de Lea e provando o café – Credo Lea, que coisa forte!

- Como se você não me conhecesse. – disse balançando a cabeça – Pode ficar com o café! – ela virou para a balconista – Por favor, traga adoçantes aqui para a Srta. Agron! – depois passou a mão rapidamente na coxa da loira e levantou para sair – Ah, e ela paga! – completou e saiu rindo.

- Ei! – Dianna fingiu indignação, mas acabou rindo também.

Estúdio 2

- Prontos os dois? Ok, ação!

- Rach, o que tanto você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Kurt.

- Eu queria pedir uns conselhos. – ela respondeu.

Kurt levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Que conselhos?

- Ah, amorosos. – ela sussurrou.

-O quê?

- Amorosos, Kurt! Assuntos do coração. – ela falou mais alto.

- Você não acha que procurou a pessoa errada? Está certo que o Finn agora é meu irmão e...

- Não é sobre o Finn!

- Não? Então é fato! Eu sou a pessoa errada! Nunca namorei ninguém e sou gay! – ele disse ajeitando a franja do cabelo.

- Kurt, eu acho que eu estou procurando a pessoa certa.

- Rachel, eu me tornei seu amigo, mas não exagera ok? Eu não posso te dar conselhos sobre isso.

- Como você descobriu que era gay? – perguntou diretamente.

Kurt franziu a testa.

- Rach, o que você...?

- Eu, bem... eu estou gostando de uma pessoa.

- E essa pessoa é uma garota?

Rachel baixou a cabeça, assentindo.

- Sério? – ele riu - A certinha e comportada Rachel Berry saiu do armário?

- Não fala assim! – ela disse.

- E o que você quer que eu diga? Que a certinha Berry virou sapatão? – ele riu.

- Horrível! Eu não devia ter vindo aqui! – ela se virou de costas - Não tem graça!

- Deixa de ser boba! Vem cá! - e deu um abraço nela.

- Ai, Kurt. Conta como foi!

- Acho que eu sabia desde criança. Eu gostava de brincar com coisas de meninas. Me interessava por coisas que as meninas gostavam, tipo roupas, maquiagem, jóias.

Rachel prestava atenção. Ele continuou.

- Até o dia que eu me peguei usando um sapato da minha mãe, que meu pai guardava aqui desde a morte dela. No princípio eu achei que queria ficar com uma coisa dela, assim, comigo. Mas depois eu me dei conta que eu queria usar as roupas dela também, aí...

- E seu pai, aceitou fácil?

- No fundo ele queria que eu fosse como os outros, mas, sim, ele aceitou. Ele é maravilhoso!

- É... - ela baixou o olhar.

- Do que tem medo? Seus pais serão ainda mais compreensíveis. Por motivos óbvios, claro!

- Não é dos meus pais que eu tenho receio. É...

- Dela?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você já falou para ela?

- Ainda não, mas já tentei várias vezes. Ela não quer ouvir.

- Isso é porque ela já sabe, então. Está na cara! Tem medo, conforme você.

Rachel abraçou Kurt de novo.

- Fala para ela! – ele falou.

- Eu vou! – ela disse enxugando uma lágrima – Obrigada!

- Pode me procurar sempre.

- Você nem teve curiosidade de me perguntar quem é ela.

- Não preciso. Eu sei que é a Quinn!

Rachel arregalou os olhos!

- Mas como?

- Essas implicâncias e picuinhinhas entre vocês só tem um nome: tesão enrustido!

- Você acha que ela...

- Ela dá mais bandeira que você! Aqueles desenhos... Você acha que eu não reparei? – ele disse e completou – Cheio de corações! Ela está louca por você!

- Mas Kurt, ela está namorando!

- E você também estava até pouquíssimo tempo. Ah, fala logo para ela!

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Corta!


	6. Chapter 6

Lea saiu do estúdio diretamente para o apartamento de Dianna. Para a sorte das duas, Lea havia esquecido a chave que Dianna lhe dera. Ela tocou a campainha e a loira veio atender.

- Ei, Lea! – ela exclamou.

Lea franziu a testa.

- Minha mãe está aqui, chegou de surpresa! – ela sussurrou para a morena – Entra! – ela disse em voz alta.

"Que merda!" Lea pensou.

- Mãe, a senhora se lembra da Lea?

- Claro que lembro! – ela levantou para cumprimentar Lea.

- Oi Sra. Agron! Há quanto tempo! – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Ah... a Lea veio aqui para a gente passar o texto de amanhã. – disse Dianna sem graça.

- É, nós vamos gravar juntas amanhã. – Lea completou.

- Nossa! Mas vocês vão passar o texto a essa hora? – ela olhou o relógio - São quase 23:00hs!

- Minha gravação acabou mais tarde que a da Dianna. – disse Lea – Nós já estamos acostumadas, porque o elenco todo faz isso. – mentiu.

- Lea – começou Dianna – a gente ia comer alguma coisa. Você já jantou?

- Na verdade não.

- Então vem comer conosco! – ela a chamou para sala de jantar.

As três sentaram à mesa. Dianna em uma ponta, a mãe na outra e Lea na lateral, ao lado direito da loira. Ela havia preparado 3 tipos variados de saladas.

- Uau! Você fez a salada que eu adoro! – exclamou Lea.

- Que coincidência! – Dianna riu, corando.

Elas se serviram.

- Então, Lea, você ainda está namorando aquele rapaz? – perguntou a mãe da loira.

- Quem? O Theo? Ah, sim, sim, nós estamos juntos! – disse levando o garfo à boca.

Dianna olhou para Lea. A danada sabia mesmo interpretar.

- Parece que vocês se gostam muito!

- Eu gosto dele, mas a distância é muito ruim, sabe? Ele lá em NY e eu aqui.

- Mas quando dá, vocês se vêem, não é?

- Uhumm. – Lea assentiu com a cabeça, com a boca ocupada.

- Dianna, minha filha, vocês está tão calada!

- Eu? Ah, é que eu estou com muita fome! – disse e acrescentou – Na verdade eu preferia comer outra coisa, mas...

- E o que você queria comer? – perguntou a mãe.

- Italiana! – ela exclamou – Comida italiana!

Lea sorriu.

- É, eu também gosto de massas. – disse a Sra. Agron – Você é descendente de italianos, não é? – perguntou à Lea.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Ahhh – Dianna gemeu.

A mãe olhou para ela e Lea levou novamente o garfo à boca.

- Como está São Francisco? – a morena perguntou.

- Está ótimo! Você devia voltar lá qualquer dia!

- Sim, eu pretendo voltar mesmo. Eu adoro aquela cidade. Aliás, tirando NY, as duas cidades que eu mais gosto são Boston e São Francisco.

- Boston? Acho Boston tão sem graça.

- É que o local me traz ótimas lembranças...

- Hummm – Dianna soltou outro gemido, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que está havendo, minha filha?

- Hein? – ela abriu os olhos – N-Nada mãe! E-Eu... – ela pensou rápido – humm... a salada está uma delícia...

A mãe olhou para ela com desconfiança.

- Realmente está muito boa! O molho, então, está maravilhoso! Eu gosto de salada assim, bem molhada! - Lea disse se fingindo de boba.

A morena segurava um copo de vinho mas, por debaixo da mesa, sua outra mão estava entre as pernas da noiva, já havia alguns minutos. Ela comia a salada com uma e provocava Dianna com a outra.

- Está mesmo muito bom! Vou buscar mais molho para gente! – disse a mãe de Dianna.

- Para! Você está louca? – sussurrou a loira, depois que a mãe se afastou.

- Shhh, sua mãe pode ouvir.

- Mas ela já está ouvindo! E o que não deve!

- Segura firme então!

- Lea, você sabe que eu não consig...

- Trouxe o molho! – disse a Sra. Agron voltando.

- Obrigada, mas para mim já está no ponto. – disse Lea.

- Ahhhnn – Dianna não conseguiu segurar mais um gemido.

- Você está bem, filha? – perguntou a mãe dela ao ouvir novo suspiro e ver a expressão dela.

- Eu... e-estou... mãããe! – ela disse, sentindo os dedos de Lea acariciando-a, já por dentro da calcinha. "Por que eu coloquei este vestido?" Ela pensou de olhos cerrados.

Lea sentiu que Dianna não ia segurar mais e parou.

A loira abriu os olhos em súplica.

- L-Lea, eu queria mostrar o armário novo que eu c-coloquei no b-banheiro. Vem ver! – ela chamou.

- Dianna, filha, a Lea ainda está comendo. Ela nem terminou.

- Ela vai terminar, mãe! – disse ofegante e puxando Lea – Ah, se vai! – completou só para a morena.

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Dianna encostou a porta e depois o corpo de Lea na parede.

- Maluca! Eu estou pegando fogo e você para de repente!

- Mas você me pediu para parar, por causa da sua mãe. E ela estava...

Não completou, porque foi interrompida pela língua da loira, invadindo sua boca, em um beijo repleto de desejo. Se beijaram loucamente até que lhes faltou o ar.

- Humm, acho que você vai querer mesmo que eu termine o que comecei. – disse Lea.

- O que você acha?

Imediatamente a mão da morena levantou o vestido de Dianna e buscou sua intimidade. Provocou-a por cima da calcinha e depois afastou o elástico por baixo, sentindo toda a umidade dela em seus dedos. A loira afastou as pernas para que Lea tivesse acesso a tudo e, nossa! Como ela sabia usar aqueles dedos!

- Leeeaaa...

Lea abafou o gemido de Dianna com mais um beijo. O corpo da loira se contorcia por sobre seus dedos. Lea brincava com o clitóris dela, enquanto sua boca chupava seu pescoço e sua outra mão apalpava seu seio. Dianna já nem conseguia enxergar direito. Sua visão estava turva e seu corpo tremia a ponto dela quase não conseguir ficar em pé. Então ela gozou longamente.

- Ohh Deeeus!

Lea chupou seus dedos e depois beijou Dianna.

- L-Lea, eu queria tanto te... – começou a loira.

- Shhh, não tem problema. – ela fez um carinho nela - Depois você pode fazer comigo o que quiser, mas sua mãe está aqui.

- Dorme aqui! - ela pediu.

- E o que você vai dizer a ela?

- A gente dá uma desculpa. Deixa comigo.

- Dianna, está tudo bem?- perguntou a mãe da porta.

- A porta só está encostada, mãe, pode entrar!

A Sra. Agron colocou a cabeça para dentro do banheiro e viu Lea encostada na pia e Dianna ajeitando uma toalha que estava pendurada.

- Como você está vermelha, filha!

- Estou? – ela se olhou no espelho – devo ter exagerado no vinho.

- Gostou, Lea? – perguntou a mãe de Dianna.

- Muito! Adorei! – respondeu ela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Eu disse à Dianna que ela deveria ter escolhido outra cor, mas até que não ficou ruim.

Lea demorou uns 3 segundos para entender do que ela falava.

- Ah, o armário! Claro, claro! É, eu adorei mesmo!

A franziu a testa.

- Acho que esse vinho afetou a vocês duas. – ela disse e depois completou – Vocês não vão terminar de comer?

- Sim, sim! Vamos! – Dianna chamou Lea.

- Vamos!

Elas acabaram a salada e foram para sala, levando o vinho. Beberam um pouco mais, até que a mãe de Dianna falou:

- Então, vocês vão passar o texto agora? Eu adoraria ver!

- Mas mãe, já passa da meia-noite. A senhora dorme cedo.

- Ah, mas hoje eu vou abrir uma exceção!

Dianna se virou para Lea e revirou os olhos.

- Claro Sra. Agron! – disse Lea com educação – Pode ficar!

Ela foi até sua bolsa e pegou uns papéis. Entregou duas folhas para Dianna e ficou com duas.

- Então, Dianna, esse é o texto das cenas de amanhã. Podemos começar? – perguntou Lea.

Dianna abriu os papéis. Uma das folhas era uma lista de compras e a outra o resultado de um exame de sangue. Dianna não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Nossa, a cena deve ser engraçada! – disse a mãe dela.

- Que nada Sra. Agron. Sua filha é que ri muito.

Dianna continuava a rir.

- Assim a gente não vai conseguir começar.

- Ok, ok! – ela respirou fundo.

- Você começa então. – disse Lea.

- Por que eu?

- Por que aqui diz – ela chegou ao lado de Dianna, olhou o papel e apontou para a palavra "batata" – "Quinn se aproximou de Rachel e disse, blá, blá, blá"... então, a primeira fala é sua!

- Você me paga! – Dianna sussurrou para Lea, que sorriu de canto de boca.

A loira fez sua melhor expressão Quinn Fabray.

- Então anã, eu soube que você desafinou hoje na frente da escola toda!

Lea deu um sorriso de deboche. "Ela está pedindo."

- Ah, você sabe, não é Quinn? Depois de uma noite inteirinha com o Noah, eu estava muito cansada. Eu até pedi ao Sr. Shuester para me deixar de fora, mas ele insistiu..., você entende não é? Pouquíssimas opções de boa voz naquele clube...

Dianna estreitou os olhos para ela e fingiu olhar o papel de novo, parando nas frutas.

- Mas eu soube que foi uma vergonha total! Soube até que o Figo, quer dizer, o Figgins quis demitir o professor.

- Você está exagerando! Você nem estava lá! Aliás, eu soube que você estava atrás da arquibancada do estádio, com o Sam. Acho que a Beth vai ganhar um irmãozinho em breve. Pena que não é do mesmo pai... – ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu à lá Rachel Berry..

- Não me provoque, Berry!

- Foi você quem começou, Quinn!

- Nossa, o tal do Ryan Murphy sabe mesmo escrever um bom roteiro. Eu adoro ver estes diálogos de vocês! Pena que são tão poucos! – disse a mãe de Dianna.

Desta vez foi Lea quem não conseguiu segurar a risada. E acabou sendo acompanhada de Dianna.

- Vocês duas realmente exageraram no vinho! Eu hein!

- Então, mãe, eu acho mesmo que a Lea não deve ir dirigindo para casa depois de ter bebido esse vinho. Ela vai dormir aqui.

- É! – disse a mãe desconfiada, olhando da filha para Lea – Eu concordo! É perigoso mesmo.

- Não, não precisa se incomodar! Eu estou bem! – Lea disse para disfarçar.

- Deixa de ser boba! – disse Dianna a ela – A minha mãe está no quarto de hóspedes mesmo. Você pode dormir no meu quarto. A minha cama é de casal. A não ser que você não queira aturar os meus braços, porque eu me espalho bastante na cama. Aí você vai ter que encarar o sofá.

Lea olhou bem o sofá.

- Eu acho que eu vou preferir os seus braços, ah quer dizer, aturar os seus braços!

- Minha filha, a Lea é visita, eu sou de casa. Deixe ela no quarto de hóspedes e eu durmo com você. Já estou acostumada mesmo. São quase 25 anos! – ela riu para Lea, que deu um sorriso forçado.

- Mãe, mas suas coisas já estão todas lá no outro quarto!

- Isso é o de menos. Em 5min eu passo tudo para o seu.

Lea olhou para Dianna, arqueando as sobrancelhas e cerrando os lábios.

- Então, vem comigo! – a mãe de Dianna puxou Lea para o quarto da filha – Vamos ver alguma coisa mais confortável para você vestir.

Ela abriu o armário de Dianna e começou a procurar algo para Lea usar.

- A Dianna é maior, mas eu acho que é bom dormir com uma roupa mais larga, não é? – ela sorriu e puxou uma blusa.

Lea arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa, minha filha, não sabia que você tinha uma blusa escrita I Love Broadway!

- Eu, ah, é... bem... depois que eu comecei a fazer Glee eu...

- É sua não é, Lea? – ela interrompeu a filha e perguntou à morena, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Lea olhou para Dianna, fazendo a pergunta com o olhar. Dianna fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Foda-se", pensou.

- É dela sim, mãe! – disse encarando-a e depois se aproximando do armário – Assim como essa também, mais essa, essa camisola e essas calcinhas. – ela foi puxando tudo que era de Lea do armário e jogando na cama – Se a senhora abrir a segunda gaveta do armário do banheiro, vai ver que há uma outra escova de dentes. É dela também.

A mãe olhou para as roupas na cama, para Lea e depois para filha, enquanto uma lágrima escorria do seu olho.

- Então todos aqueles boatos não eram boatos, afinal de contas. – disse ela - Eu só queria entender o porquê.

- Sra. Agron, não foi desta forma que a Di pensou em lhe contar. – Lea falou finalmente – Olha, eu vou deixar vocês conversando e vou lá para sala.

- Pode ficar, meu amor! – Dianna disse e puxou-a para perto, passando o braço em torno dos seus ombros.

- Mãe, eu e a Lea, a gente se ama! Não foi uma coisa planejada, apenas aconteceu. – ela começou a sentir os olhos arderem - A gente se conheceu e ficamos muito amigas, mas a amizade já era pouco para o que a gente sentia, entende? A gente tinha outro sentimento aqui dentro. – uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto - Uma necessidade de estar perto, de se tocar. Ficar sem ela, é como se eu perdesse um dos meus sentidos. É como se eu ficasse cega, ou surda. Não consigo imaginar isso! Eu morreria sem ela.

As lágrimas corriam livremente pelas faces das três mulheres agora. A mãe de Dianna passou a mão pelo rosto e se aproximou. Lea fez menção de se afastar, mas a própria Sr. Agron não deixou.

- Dianna, minha filha, quando eu disse que queria entender o porquê, não era o porquê de você amar esta moça e não um homem. Era o porquê de você não ter vindo a mim antes para contar. O que você achou? Você achou que eu não te apoiaria? Você achou que eu brigaria com você? Eu amo você demais e quero ver você feliz! Se a sua felicidade está do lado dela, então vá em frente, minha menina! – e ela deu um abraço nas duas.

Lea saiu por um momento e deixou só as duas se abraçando, enquanto enxugava seu rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Vocês sabem – ela disse meio chorosa, meio sorrindo – eu lia tanto sobre essa coisa de vocês, que eu acabei desconfiando também. Achele! O nome é engraçado!

- Não me diga que a senhora freqüentava esses fóruns Achele por aí! – brincou Dianna com ela.

- Frequentar ativamente não, mas de vez em quando buscava informações sobre essa coisa entre vocês. O que me deixava triste era você não se abrir comigo. – ela disse – Mas agora isso é passado! – ela sorriu – Bem..., acho que vou ficar no quarto de hóspedes mesmo! Não quero empatar nada!

- Mãe! – envergonhou-se a loira, fazendo Lia sorrir.

- Ué, se bem conheço a filha que eu criei, se eu fizesse a Lea ficar no outro quarto, você colocaria sal no meu café, amanhã.

Lea riu.

- Ah, então não foi só comigo hein? – ela virou para a mãe da loira – Ela fez isso uma vez, depois de uma discussão que a gente teve.

- Eu estou aqui ainda, ok? – disse Dianna sorrindo.

- Um beijo, filha! – ela se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto dela – E outro na minha nova filha! – e deu um em Lea também – Boa noite para vocês!

- Boa noite, mãe! Te amo muito!

- Boa noite, Sra. Agron.

Depois que ela saiu, elas trancaram a porta. Lea olhou para Dianna com amor.

- Você sente aquilo tudo mesmo por mim? – ela perguntou à loira.

- Você ainda duvida? Então eu vou te provar! – disse ela tirando as roupas que estavam espalhadas na cama e puxando Lea para ela. As duas se ajoelharam na cama e Dianna fez-lhe um carinho. Passou os dedos pelo contorno do seu rosto e depois pelos lábios. Lea entreabriu-os e chupou um dos dedos da noiva, sem tirar o olhar do dela. A loira botou a mão na sua nuca e a trouxe de encontro a ela. Ficaram com as bocas bem próximas, sentindo a respiração quente uma da outra, começando a ofegar. Dianna passou a língua bem devagar sobre a boca de Lea e depois deu uma mordidinha no lábio inferior. Em seguida seus lábios começaram a deslizar sobre os da outra, que fazia o mesmo com ela, intercalando. Então suas línguas se tocaram e o beijo começou a ficar mais quente. Lea passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto a loira percorria as costas dela com seus dedos. A língua de Lea parecia mapear a boca da noiva, que precisou buscar ar. Dianna cortou o beijo e desceu a boca pelo queixo de Lea. Chupou-o e depois começou a lamber o pescoço dela. Lea estava muito quente. As mãos de Dianna puxaram a blusa de Lea fora e também seu soutien. Ela se abaixou um pouco e sugou um dos mamilos da morena, que estavam duros e intumescidos de excitação. Fez o mesmo com o outro, mordendo-o de leve.

- Ahnnn – Lea gemeu

Dianna se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para Lea ajudá-la a se livrar do vestido e do seu soutien. Seus corpos se colaram de novo. O contato de seus seios fez Dianna tremer. Lea subiu suas mãos e começou a apalpá-los. As duas permaneciam ajoelhadas na cama, então Dianna forçou o corpo de Lea para trás, a fazendo deitar. Colocou um joelho em cada lado do quadril da noiva e se abaixou para beijá-la novamente. Lea ainda tinha o gosto de vinho na boca e isto estava deixando Dianna ainda mais intoxicada de desejo. Ela subiu o corpo e começou a torturar Lea com os dedos, de leve.

- Você gosta, linda? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe que sim. – disse Lea com os olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Dianna continuou o percurso, pescoço, colo, seios, ventre, fazendo Lea arquear o corpo, em busca de um contato maior. A loira então chegou ao cós da calça dela. Desabotoou-a e desceu o zíper. Saiu de cima dela para que ela tirasse o jeans e a calcinha. Dianna fez o mesmo com a sua, jogando-a para longe. Montou novamente em Lea. A morena sentiu toda a quente umidade de Dianna sobre seu ventre. Lea tentou subir um pouco para buscar com a boca um dos mamilos da loira, mas não conseguiu.

- Fique aí quietinha.

- Di...

- Shhh – ela a calou com outro beijo enquanto tentava ajeitar seu corpo, de modo que seus sexos se tocassem.

Dianna ergueu o tronco, apoiando-se nos dois braços. Lea flexionou os dois joelhos e seus sexos se acharam. Lea estava muito molhada, muito quente. Dianna se sentia da mesma forma. Esta começou a movimentar-se sobre a morena, devagar e depois rápido, alternando

- Não para! Por f-favor! – implorou Lea.

Ela acompanhava os movimentos de Dianna, subindo e descendo seus quadris, nunca desfazendo o contato entre elas. Um turbilhão de sensações maravilhosas se espalhava pelos dois corpos e uma corrente de prazer indescritível tomou-as, fazendo-as estremecer e chegar ao orgasmo quase que simultaneamente.

- Uau! Nooossa! – disse Dianna, caindo na cama ao lado de Lea.

Lea tinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento até o finzinho, até que ela disse:

- Meu amor... – Dianna se virou para olhá-la – Eu não duvido!


	7. Chapter 7

Dianna levou a mãe ao aeroporto, pois ela ficaria apenas aquela noite, enquanto Lea seguiu para o estúdio. Uma hora depois a loira chegou. A manhã foi apenas de ensaios e as gravações de cena ficaram para a parte da tarde.

Dianna iria gravar antes da Lea. Coincidentemente a cena dela seria com a atriz que fazia sua mãe na série.

- Ok, preparadas, ação!

- Quinn, minha filha, você anda esquisita. Muito calada!

- É que estou em período de provas e isto sempre me deixa assim.

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode me falar. Eu era ótima aluna!

- Claro, mãe!

- Mudando de assunto, aquele menino Kurt saiu do Colégio, não foi?

- Saiu. – ela respondeu – Ele teve uns problemas com um idiota que ficava batendo nele, por ele ser gay.

- Não concordo com violência em nenhuma hipótese, mas acho bom que ele tenha saído do Colégio.

- Por quê?

- Não gosto dessa coisa de homossexualismo. É bom que você não tenha que conviver com este tipo de coisa.

- Você tem preconceito contra gays?

- Não é preconceito, entende? Eu não os odeio ou coisa do tipo, mas prefiro que você fique afastada deste tipo de pessoas.

- Isto é preconceito, mãe!

- Você entenda como quiser! Estou apenas dando a minha opinião. – ela pegou uma revista e começou a folheá-la – Neste ponto eu concordo com seu pai. Ele também se afastava. Sabe os Berry?

- O que tem a Rachel?

- Rachel é a filha deles, não é? Estuda com você, certo? Imagina a educação que esta menina recebeu!

- A senhora não conhece ela, não pode falar.

- Mas eu imagino, Quinnie! Dois pais gays! Só pode ter crescido influenciada. Nem é legal que você fique muito perto. Você promete que não dará muita trela para ela? Não trate mal, mas não fique amiga. Promete?

Quinn saiu da sala sem responder e com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi para seu quarto. Lá chegando pegou um bloco em cima da mesa, um lápis e começou a desenhar. Os contornos de Rachel começaram a aparecer no papel. Mas dessa vez não era um desenho pornográfico ou caricaturado da menina. Ela estava desenhando o rosto mais real possível e estava lindo. Ela desenhou um grande coração em volta. Uma lágrima caiu no papel, molhando um pouco. Quinn enxugou o rosto e pegou o telefone. Discou para Santana.

_- Oi, não estou em casa! Deixe seu recado depois do sinal!_ – era a voz gravada da latina.

- San, sou eu Quinn! Eu não vou conseguir! Não vai dar! Por favor, te peço de novo: Nunca comente nada com ninguém. Eu vou esquecer tudo! Tchau! – ela desligou.

- Corta! Ficou muito bom, Dianna! – disse Brad.

- Ficou mesmo! – disse Lea se aproximando – Estava assistindo dali de trás.

- Que bom! Agora vou me concentrar para filmar com você, porque acho que eu vou chorar.

- Bem, eu sei que eu vou! Não tem jeito, eu sou uma chorona!

- Ainda bem que isso pode fazer parte da cena!

- Bem, vou colocar a roupa da Rachel e passar pela maquiagem. A gente se vê.

- Ok.

Depois de 1 hora, as duas estavam prontas.

- Então, meninas, vamos lá! Chord, pronto? Tomem suas posições. Atenção! Ação!

Sam e Quinn foram ao auditório para ensaiarem sua música. Não perceberam quando Rachel chegou e sentou-se na última fileira, com seu som portátil rosa. Ela decidiu que seria a última a usar o auditório. Ela ouviu os dois cantarem Stop, Look, Listen, originalmente cantadas por Marvin Gaye e Dianna Ross.

Ao terminarem Sam disse:

- Acho que ficou ótimo! O que achou?

- É... acho que sim. – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho que ir ao treino de futebol. Você vem?

- Daqui a pouco. Vou arrumar estas partituras aqui.

Sam saiu deixando Quinn sozinha. Ou pelo menos assim ela achava.

- Ficou bonito, mas o Sam precisa acertar a afinação em algumas partes. – Rachel se aproximou, assustando-a.

- Droga, garota! Você que me matar? - ela disse, com a mão no peito. Depois se recompôs – Pois eu achei que ficou ótimo!

- Você estava bem, mas ele... - ela balançou a cabeça - Desculpe Quinn, mas você merece cantar com um parceiro ou parceira mais do seu nível.

- Questão de opinião. – disse ela voltando sua atenção às partituras. Juntou tudo e ia saindo, quando Rachel perguntou.

- Posso falar com você agora que estamos sozinhas?

- Você é insistente mesmo, não é?

- Eu escolhi uma música que tem a ver com o que eu...

- Olha, eu não quero ouvir nada. Deixe-me em paz!

- Por quê?

- Por que eu deveria ouvir?

- Isso diz respeito a você. Diz respeito a nós.

- Que nós, garota? – disse já sem muita convicção na voz – Não existe "nós"! Existe "você" e existe "eu", a léguas de distância.

- Se você é tão indiferente assim a mim, por que faz aqueles desenhos?

- Que desenhos? – se fez de boba.

- Você sabe que desenhos! Você mesma me contou ano passado que é você quem os faz.

- Eu gosto de irritar você, ok? Satisfeita?

- Por que, Quinn?

- Ora, por quê?.Porque... porque... – ela não conseguiu responder.

- Por que vários desenhos têm corações em volta? E por que aquele último que eu vi está dentro de um coração?

- Você quer saber mesmo? Ok, eu vou falar! – ela respirou fundo – Antes de eu namorar o Finn, antes mesmo de eu entrar para as cheerios, eu tinha inveja de você.

Rachel estreitou os olhos.

- Inveja?

- Inveja sim. Eu queria ser como você! Tirando as roupas horríveis que você usa, claro! Sempre invejei a sua disposição para participar de tudo, a sua inteligência, a relação que você contava que tinha com seus pais. Eu nunca tive essa cumplicidade com os meus. Eles sempre foram muito distantes.

- Mas Quinn...

- Agora me deixa terminar! – ela continuou – O fato é que eu sempre quis ser sua amiga, mas não sei porque, nunca consegui. Esse teu jeito, apesar de me dar a maldita inveja, me assustava um pouco.

- Por que você nunca veio falar comigo? Você sabe que eu nunca tive amigos. Talvez esse "meu jeito", como você diz, não assustasse só você.

- Eu tive medo.

- Medo de quê? Eu precisava tanto de uma amiga! Você era a pessoa que eu mais admirava e queria tanto ficar perto de você!

- O problema é que eu tinha medo do que sentia. – disse Quinn de cabeça baixa – E isso ficou pior depois que eu ouvi você cantar.

- Sentia? Você sentia algo por mim? O que você sentia?

- Não importa agora, Berry, porque eu nem sinto mais! – disse ela virando-se novamente para sair e, disfarçadamente, enxugando uma lágrima que desceu pelo seu rosto.

- E os desenhos? Os corações?

- Esquece Rachel! – ela disse sem se virar e continuou seu caminho.

A morena a acompanhou com o olhar, até que ela saiu de vista. Rachel virou-se triste para o seu som portátil e acionou o play. A melodia começou a tocar e ela cantou.

_The closer I get to you_

_The more you make me see_

_By giving me all you've got _

_Your love has captured me_

Quinn estava parada, escondida atrás da cortina, no final do auditório. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo-a cantar.

_Over and over again_

_I tried to tell myself that we_

_Could never be more than friends_

_But all the while, inside , I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

_Lyin' here next to you_

_Time just seems to fly_

_Needing you more and more _

_Let's give love a try_

Quinn sabia que a música era sobre ela e para ela. Para as duas.

- Deus, eu tenho que fazer algo! – sussurrou para si mesma.

_Sweeter and sweeter love grows_

Rachel parou ao ouvir outra voz. Então abriu os olhos e viu Quinn descendo o corredor do auditório, indo em direção ao palco e cantando.

_And heaven's there for those_

_Who fool the tricks of time_

_With hearts of love will find_

_True love in a special way_

Rachel deu um sorriso e deixou as lágrimas descerem livremente.

_Rachel: __The closer I get to you _

_Quinn: __The more you make me see_

_Rachel: __By giving me all you've got_

_Quinn: __Your love has captured me_

E as duas terminaram juntas.

_Ohh, over and over again_

_I tried to tell myself that we_

_Could never be more than friends_

_But all the while, inside , I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

Quinn deu um sorriso com os olhos marejados, enquanto Rachel chorava. A loira então se aproximou e segurou o rosto da morena.

- Não chora! – pediu ela, enxugando as lágrimas da outra com os polegares - Não chora, por favor! – então ela a abraçou forte, aninhando a cabeça de Rachel em seu pescoço – O que está acontecendo conosco?

Elas se afastaram um pouco para se encararem, sem sair do abraço.

- Eu não sei Quinn. Eu só sei que eu estou sentindo uma coisa forte, aqui. – botou a mão no coração e sorriu lacrimosa – Uma coisa que me faz te querer perto. – ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada – Me faz querer...

Quinn levantou seu queixo delicadamente.

- Isso? – Quinn desceu a cabeça e roçou seus lábios brevemente nos de Rachel.

A morena passou seus braços em volta do pescoço da loira e a puxou para perto. Então as duas começaram a se provar, experimentando a maciez dos lábios da outra com beijos leves, devagar, deixando-os molhados. Rachel sentiu Quinn escorregar a língua pelo seu lábio inferior e entreabriu a boca para recebê-la. Quinn então a puxou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o muito quente. As duas não faziam nenhuma menção de parar. As mãos de Quinn desceram para os quadris de Rachel, então...

- Corta! – exclamou Brad - Uooohh! Chega, né, meninas? O que houve com vocês? Vocês sabem que isso não vai ao ar deste jeito!

Lea e Dianna se olhavam hipnotizadas, até que se tocaram que haviam exagerado.

- No texto está escrito que elas deveriam se beijar. – Dianna falou – Não foi o que fizemos?

- Sim! Vocês foram tão convincentes que levariam o Emmy, com certeza, se houvesse a categoria de Melhor Beijo. – ele disse divertido – Está aqui no texto. - ele leu – "Quinn e Rachel se beijam docemente". Do-ce-men-te e não se engolindo, como vocês fizeram. Já disse isso antes: Esse programa passa às 20h! Deus!

- Brad – Lea começou – se não era assim que queria, por que não nos interrompeu antes?

- Porque eu...

- Porque ele, assim como eu, queria ver até aonde vocês iriam. – Ryan Murphy disse, descendo pelo auditório.

Lea e Dianna se olharam de rabo de olho.

- Não entendi! – disse Dianna.

- Você entendeu, sim! – ele disse – E Lea também! – ele continuou – Por que acham que eu escrevi essas cenas entre vocês? Não era minha intenção colocar mais um casal gay na série. E eu nem sei se isso vai ao ar, mas eu precisava testar vocês.

- Nos testar? Por quê? – perguntou Lea.

- Eu queria saber se, ter colocado vocês separadas, fez vocês ficarem mais... assim... sei lá, mais conscientes das escolhas e das conseqüências delas. Na verdade eu fui pressionado pela Fox e tive que acatar. Por isso aquilo tudo no final de 2009.

- Nos forçar a morar separadas. Nos forçar a evitar os contatos na frente das câmeras. Nos forçar a arrumarmos namorados. Você não pensou que isso poderia acabar nos aproximando ainda mais? – perguntou Dianna.

- Ryan, você sabia o que sentíamos uma pela outra e tentou acabar com isso! Isso foi cruel demais! – disse Lea.

- Uma tortura! – completou Dianna.

- Eu escrevi essa história Faberry por isso. Eu consegui provar minha teoria. Na verdade, sempre tive esta convicção. Quando duas pessoas, independente da personalidade, classe social, cor, é até do sexo de cada uma, são feitas para ficarem juntas, não adianta lutar contra! É uma guerra perdida! A paixão, o desejo, o amor vão sempre prevalecer. – ele continuou – Desculpe-me meninas! Que se dane todo mundo! Sejam felizes, como quiserem ser! A vida é de vocês! – ele finalizou.

Lea e Dianna sorriram. A loira abraçou Lea pelo ombro, enquanto esta passou o braço pela sua cintura.

- E a Fox? – perguntou Dianna.

- Existem diversas outras emissoras que dariam montanhas de dinheiro para nos levar para lá.

Lea ficou surpresa.

- Mas a maioria delas tem o mesmo ponto de vista. – disse ela.

Ryan suspirou e deu um sorriso.

- Sempre tem a HBO! – ele riu e foi saindo do auditório, levando toda a equipe. – A propósito – ele se virou – Gostaria muito de ser o padrinho! – e piscou para elas.

Elas se olharam com um sorriso contagiante.

- Se você quiser, amanhã mesmo a gente sai para ver um apartamento novo! – disse Lea à Dianna.

- Você sabe, eu gosto muito dos nossos. Não queria largar os dois assim. – disse a loira.

- No meu ou no seu?

- O seu é maior! – disse Dianna – Além do mais, quando a família crescer...

- Ooohh! Família? Crescer?

- Case comigo, Lea! Vamos ficar juntas de vez!

Lea sorriu.

- A hora em que você quiser, meu amor!

- E quanto à família crescer...

- Você sabe que eu adoraria! – ela lhe deu um selinho – A gente pode adotar, ou então uma de nós duas poderia...

- Ou as duas... – sugeriu Dianna com um sorriso.

- Ou as duas! – Lea concordou abraçando-a.

- Que tal comemorarmos? Vamos brindar a isso!

- Humm, tem uma garrafa de um vinho excelente lá em casa. Podemos brindar com ele. A comemoração, eu estive pensando em uma viagem...

- Boston? – perguntou Dianna com um sorriso maroto.

Lea riu.

- Você leu meus pensamentos. – disse ela.

- Mesmo hotel...

- Mesmo quarto...

- Mesma banheira... só nós duas!

- Isso! Para sempre! Só eu e você.

FIM


End file.
